poker face
by berryargento
Summary: Mari kita melempar dadu, saksikan di mana ia akan jatuh. – AU. Joker/Queen.


**A/N.** Semoga writer-blocknya hilang. Dan sedikit warning bahwa alurnya maju mundur cantik. Dan mungkin ada … sedikit kata-kata kasar dan darah-darah masuk =)) maafkan saya.

Selamat menikmati ... dan maaf atas ketidakjelasannya!

* * *

 **poker face  
** _Mari kita melempar dadu, saksikan di mana ia akan jatuh_ _._ _–_ _AU._ _Joker/Queen._

* * *

[ i. ]

Yang ia perhatikan hanya garis hijau, memilin naik dan turun perlahan seiring dengan nada monoton yang begitu lemah. Nada itu bukan lagi musik di telinganya, bahkan, ia membencinya; ingin segalanya mengalur menjadi mimpi dan tidaklah nyata yang ia telan. Sesekali tangannya menggengam – tidak, ia tidak sembarangan mengais udara seakan oksigen kini bertarif, tidak – jemari kaku yang dingin di atas kasur putih, memijat, menghitung lingkaran yang ia buat dengan ibu jarinya sendiri, atau membiarkan tangan yang bergeming dalam sentuhannya itu gamang.

Garis hijau itu memilin naik, turun, naik, turun, naik, turun, bersamaan tetes demi tetes darah dari kantung mengurun, bersamaan dengan nafas yang dibantu alat itu mengayun.

Lemah, ia begitu lemah, sang Ratu tidak pernah merasa akan menjadi selemah ini. Ia mengira bahwa ia telah menang dengan mengambil kartu putih di atas seluruh tumpukkan hitam, mengambil jalan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan di antara banyak jalan yang bahkan ia bisa buka dengan bantuan uang ataupun dengan seruduk paksa.

Maniknya menguar pelan menyusur ruangan tersebut, melirik ke arah meja menemukan kiriman bunga dengan kartu ucapan yang baru diterimanya pagi tadi:

 _'_ _Aku telah mengambil hatimu, Ratu. – Pencuri Yang Asli.'_

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa, terutama dengan segala rasa picik yang dimiliki dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah seorang Ohara – bahkan si pencuri _palsu_ itupun berkata, dia mampu seorang diri untuk bertahta tanpa meminta tangan siapa-siapa. Ia adalah seorang Ohara – bisa saja ia melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan segala gelimang rupa kemuslihatan.

[ Lagi, ia memilih untuk menuai janji dengan si pencuri palsu, hari itu— ]

* * *

[ ii. ]

 _Tak disangkanya sang tuan rumah begitu lihai, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika kesadaran kembali merasukinya. Perlahan, inderanya mengujar, memberikan rasa sakit yang datang dari seluruh wajahnya yang lebam, rasa kelat darah di sudut bibirnya, dan tepat di depannya, pemilik surai pirang yang adalah targetnya._

 _Ohara Mari. Pewaris tunggal kerajaan besar Ohara Corporation. Naif. Lemah. Tipikal nona kaya yang cukup menjentikkan jari untuk meminta dunia._

 _Sayangnya, intel yang telah ia dapat adalah nol besar. Kartu yang ia kirim beserta bunga telah terbaca jelas oleh sang nona, bahkan ia dikalahkan dengan mudah dengan tangan sang nona yang sekiranya tidak pernah menyentuh panas matahari. Tidak, yang membuatnya pingsan, babak belur, bahkan diikat kencang tangan dan kakinya di sisi kursi yang ia duduki sekarang, tidaklah sebab puluhan hingga mungkin ratusan penjaga pribadi yang menjaga acara megah rupawan miliknya dari luar._

 _Di ruangan itu, hanyalah dirinya dan sang Ratu – sang Ratu yang menendangnya, meninjunya, mengalahkannya._

 _Mari mengambil jumput surai hitam legamnya, menarik wajahnya agar mereka berada selevel, mata dengan mata. "Kukira aku telah menarik jackpot," dengusnya. "Kau ... bukanlah si pencuri yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Kau cuma duplikat, kau palsu; tidak kejam, tidak bisa menahan serangan."_

 _Si palsu menyeringai, "Memangnya kenapa bila aku palsu? Tidakkah itu artinya kita tengah mencari orang yang sama?"_

 _Hijau berbinar itu menghunus sunyi bermakna ke dalam manik emas, membuat sang nona berpikir dua kali sebelum menurunkan kepala itu bebas._

 _"_ _Jadi kau meniru pencuri kejam itu sebatas untuk mencarinya?" Mari bertanya. "Terlalu nekat. Kau tahu bahwa si pencuri telah melakukan banyak pembunuhan di balik tawarannya yang manis. Kau bisa kehilangan nyawa sebelum dendammu terbalas."_

 _Pemilik surai hitam itu terkekeh, "Itulah tantangannya, nona. Aku bukan kau yang duduk menunggu dipanggil—"_

 _Satu injakan ke arah kaki, sang pencuri palsu mengerang, tapi tak pelak ia henti tertawa._

 _"—_ _Di sini kau yang pengecut, nona," ia melanjut. "Palsu sekalipun, aku ini orang bebas. Aku bisa menangkap pencuri itu sendiri."_

 _"_ _Tahu apa kamu!" sergahnya, suaranya meninggi. "Kau—"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"_

* * *

[ iii. ]

Ia bodoh sudah menerimanya, ia tahu.

Ia bisa menyuruh kepala polisi memusnahkan pencuri palsu itu secepat mungkin dan kembali menunggu, terus menunggu hingga pencuri yang asli masuk ke dalam perangkap.

'Pencuri'—namaa bagi seorang pembunuh berantai yang datang menyertakan sebuah kartu dan bunga, sebelum sang target ditemukan mati dengan darah yang tak bersisa. Sebutan 'pencuri' mungkin tidak menggambarkan seberapa bengis orang dibaliknya, namun tidak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan peringai licik lagi tak berhati tersebut; sang Pencuri tidak sekedar pembunuh - motif dan pola caranya samasekali tidak tertebak, dan belum ada siapapun yang dapat menangkapnya.

Garis hijau itu naik kembali, untuk dengan cepat turun, membentuk garis panjang lain sebelum naik.

"Hei, palsu," _bodoh, sudah berapa kali ia memanggil nama itu, ia tidak akan menjawab._ "Bangun, ini perintah nonamu."

* * *

[ iv. ]

"Riko-san? Ini aku."

Sang intel di seberang jaringan setengah menjerit, _"A-Ah!? Dia-san, k, kau_ _masih_ _hidup!"_

Komunikasi mereka terputus pada awal malam itu setelah Dia melakukan penetrasi sempurna dalam acara besar Ohara Corp., Riko telah mengira Dia mati saat itu juga, entah dalam perangkap apa yang tidak ia kira telah disiapkan sang nona besar. Peran Dia menduplikasi 'Pencuri' yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari jejak keberadaan pembunuh keluarganya itu telah lama diinderai oleh Sakurauchi Riko, seorang _hacker_ ulung yang turut mencari identutas si Pencuri. Dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan dari adik Dia bahwa sang kakak tengah bekerja di tempat yang jauh, Riko pun turut andil menjadi pembimbing dan orang tambahan pada keluarga Kurosawa.

Keluarga yang semula dipuja, yang telah punah rata dengan tanah.

"Maaf tapi ... kurasa kita akan jarang berbicara seperti biasa," Dia menjelaskan. "Aku telah menandatangani kesepakatan besar, nanti akan kujelaskan lain kali."

Segera ia mematikan telepon, tepat dua menit sesuai janji. Mari memberi ekspresi kecut.

"Hmph, kukira kau menelpon pacarmu," Mari mendengus, membanting setirnya ke arah kanan setelah menemui perempatan sepi di malam meremang. Ia mencuri lirik melihat Dia menaruh ponsel miliknya kembali ke dalam laci dasbor, tak satupun senyum membalas senyum sang pencuri palsu, seperti biasa. "Mulai besok, kau yang menyetir."

"Aku mengerti, _nona_ ," pungkasnya. "Aneh mendengarmu memintaku untuk menjadi tangan kotormu dalam melakukan sesuatu, bukankah terlihat kuat di luar lebih baik?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, pencuri. Imej itu penting, terutama bagi seorang konglomerat sepertiku," Mari menjawab. Ya, mana mungkin ia menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melawan, menjadi nona-nona naif di permukaan lebih baik. "Jadi, kuharap kau bisa menjadi _anjing_ yang baik, pencuri palsu."

 _'_ _Demi mencapai tujuan bersama' –_ Dia menilik kembali ucapan sang nona bermuka batu itu sesaat ia menyodorkan tangannya barusan. Maniknya melihat ke luar jendela, meratapi barisan gedung dan jalanan sepi yang rasanya sudah lama ia tidak lihat selama disekap dan disiksa. Malam menjelang begitu indah merambah kota, sayang, tidak ada satupun orang atau secuplik mobil lalu-lalang, mungkin sang nona mengambil jalan yang paling sepi untuk mereka pergi.

"Jadi, anjing—"

"Namaku Kurosawa Dia." Pemilik surai hitam itu masih tersenyum. "Paling tidak, kau harus tahu barangkali kau ingin memanggilku selain dengan sebutan 'pencuri' dan 'anjing'."

"Dia," ada jeda ketika lidah itu mencoba. "Terlalu mewah untuk anjing sepertimu."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, nona Ohara."

"Mari."

"—Oh? Baiklah," Dia berdehem. "Daulatmu, Mari- _ojousama_."

* * *

[ v. ]

Ia menarik tangan dari sosok yang terbaring, menuju sepucuk surat penanda dari 'pencuri' yang merupakan tujuan mereka. Walau sekilas tidak sama, balas dendam adalah tema utama yang mereka punya bagi sang pencuri tidak beradab yang tidak diketahui wujudnya tersebut. Mari merasa ia tidak ingin 'dikalahkan' sementara sang pencuri palsu murni ingin membalaskan nyawa atas klannya yang tenggelam.

Naif, begitu naif hatinya merasa ketika ia tahu bahwa kesepakatan itu hanya membuahkan satu hal lain yang dapat hilang dari hidupnya; sungguh, ia benci mengalami kehilangan.

Mari mengambil ponsel bukti yang ditemukan selain sosok si pencuri palsu dalam ledakan, ponsel tersebut remuk, dan Mari tahu itu adalah milik sang pencuri palsu karena ia yang memberikannya. Ia mencoba mengetuk layar sekali, tidak ada respon; ya, tentu saja, ponsel itu rusak, remuk, ponsel mana yang aman menghadapi ledakan bom.

Mari mencoba meraba tombol yang ada di atas tombol volume; layar tersebut menyala, dan ia terkesiap.

 _Geser untuk membuka,_ tulisan itu terlihat jelas pada layar yang separuh retak.

" _Password_ ," Mari mendengus. "Empat angka. Aku tidak tahu apa—"

Ah.

Tidak, ia tahu apa kata kunci itu. Ia pernah melihat Dia membuka ponselnya dengan empat angka itu.

* * *

[ vi. ]

"Satu musuhmu akhirnya tumbang, _ojousama_."

Dia datang ke dalam kamar membawakan segelas kosong dengan botol _wine_ pendamping. Mari baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia membuka kembali laptop, melihat dan menyortir berita dan pesan yang masuk, mantel mandi berwarna satin itu longgar di tubuh sang nona.

Sebulan sudah mereka mengikat janji dan segalanya murni bisnis. Mari telah membuatnya membunuh beberapa nyawa, menjadikannya budak juga asisten pribadi untuknya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Untuk apa kau tampak kaget, Dia, kaulah yang membunuhnya."

Mari mengambil gelas tinggi itu dan membiarkan Dia menuangkan anggur merah sekedar pemula pesta pora. Dia seperti biasa menguar seulas senyum, tipis.

"Tak kusangka pria itu akan berbohong soal informasi tentang pencuri dan berlagak kita tidak bisa menebak sistem keamanan yang ia pasang di ruangannya. Langkah bodoh." imbuh Dia. "Untung saja kau menyuruhku menembaknya sebelum _sniper_ itu membolongi kepalaku. Benda yang dikirimkan Tsushima-san sangat bermanfaat."

Kemampuan Riko tidak sekedar terbatas kemampuan meretas, ia juga mampu melakukan manipulasi informasi dalam skala besar, negosiasi dan menjual informasi, hingga Mari mendapatkan poin untuk bekerja sama dengan seorang _dealer_ senjata Tsushima. Memang wanita muda dengan separuh badan _cyborg_ itu sedikit aneh dan urakan, tetapi Mari kini dengan mudah menyelesaikan pelbagai masalah.

" _Sniper_ itu taktik basi, aku mulai bosan menghadapinya," pemilik surai pirang itu menyesap anggur perlahan. "Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri di sana? Duduklah di sampingku."

"Hmm? Kau menggodaku, _ojousama?_ " Dia menyeringai, di saat itu lengkung senyum Mari ada di sana. "Kurasa anjing tidak cocok duduk di atas kasur."

"Ayolah, ini permintaanku." Mari melanjutkan. "Sekali tidak apa-apa."

Di saat itu, ponsel Dia berbunyi, Mari melihat layar ada satu pesan masuk.

"… Aneh kalau kuingat kau punya adik, yang polos, bahkan," tukas Mari. Tertera di layar sana, 'Kurosawa Ruby', pesannya tidak terlalu jelas untuk Mari baca. Sang nona hanya bersandar pada punggung Dia sementara Dia tidak menoleh, terpaku pada pesan yang masuk.

"Aku tidak ingin Ruby mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku; ia masih punya masa depan yang cerah." Dia berujar.

"Hmm? Bukannya kau juga punya?" alis Dia naik. Mari memutar gelas di tangannya, cairan anggur beriak di dalam. "Masa depan yang cerah."

"Dengan semua orang yang sudah kubunuh untuk balas dendam dan segala kebohongan yang kuutarakan?" pemilik surai hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa tidak."

Jemari mereka bersentuhan, sedikit, di atas kasur. Mari merasa hangat walau sekejap, adapun apa yang mereka haturkan selalu, selalu saja sindiran dan ironi kosong.

"Jadi," Mari mendapati suaranya kembali, semula hilang ditelan fana. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah segalanya berakhir, setelah si pencuri asli tertangkap?"

"Kembali ke rumah, tentu saja." jawabnya cepat.

"Tidak ingin tidak kembali?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Tempat anjing bukan di dalam rumah mewah, _ojousama_."

* * *

[ vii. ]

1306.

Dia pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menyimpan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di tempat yang paling terlihat, dan Mari tak pelak tertawa kering meratap yang terjadi. Kombinasi empat angka 1306 dari probabilitas sepuluh pangkat empat, hari ulang tahunnya, hari di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu – sungguh, ironi merayap hingga ke akar.

Seusai layar _password_ , muncul pesan terakhir antara Dia dan Riko dalam sebuah jendela pesan, Mari hanya mengulum bibirnya ketika ia membaca. Pesan tersebut telah dikode agar orang tidak mudah membaca, akan tetapi Mari hafal bagaimana sang pencuri palsu berlaku.

 _: "Tunggu. Bila surat itu berkata 'selatan ke utara, bagai derap kaki kuda, dibalik fakta dan tiada,' koordinatnya mengacu pada apartemen Ratu yang kita pastikan sebagai safe house."_

 _: "Memang."_

 _: "Dan … kau berniat untuk ada di safe house sebagai Mari-san!?"_

 _: "Ada masalah dengan itu? Ini adalah rencana yang tepat. Sosok si pencuri akan muncul di koordinat milik Tsushima-san dalam beberapa hari. Saat itu Ratu akan menelpon kepala polisi, Matsuura, untuk membantu meringkusnya."_

 _: "Tapi Dia-san, ini sama saja—"_

 _: "Bunuh diri."_

 _: "…"_

 _: "Apa tidak ada opsi lain?"_

 _: "Harus ada pengorbanan."_

 _: "Dia-san—"_

 _: "Oh, ya. Kalau aku mati, kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, ya? Kirimkan kartu untuk Ratu. Samarkan sehingga itu tampak dari sang pencuri. Juga, kau akan menghadapi peretas milik sang pencuri, bersiaplah."_

Pesan itu berakhir di sana.

Kartu itu, kartu yang tergeletak di atas meja itu, adalah dari pencuri yang palsu, kartu dengan tulisan _'_ _Aku telah mengambil hatimu, Ratu. – Pencuri Yang Asli.'_ dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Selatan ke utara, di balik fakta dan tiada …"

Makna kata-kata itu membuat Mari membalik kartu dari posisi aslinya, membalik kartu untuk menemukan tulisan di sana di antara banyak huruf-huruf kecil lain yang menghiasi kartu seperti main-main, kata-kata yang dimaksudkan Dia terangkai dalam huruf L, bagaikan langkah kuda dalam bidak catur.

 _「愛しています我が女王様へ_ _」_


End file.
